Truth or Dare?
by twinspuppy
Summary: Baekhyun sebagai wakil ketua kelas memanfaatkan jabatannya untuk 'memenangkan' sesuatu. Tapi sebenarnya ia memang telah menang dari dulu. [ChanBaek/Yaoi/BAHASA TIDAK BAKU]


**TRUTH OR DARE?**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun  
**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Boys Love, Bahasa tidak baku.**

 **[7 Februari 2016]**

.

.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya ketika berdiri setelah berhasil mengikat tali sepatunya. Seorang makhluk tinggi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya lengkap dengan cengiran. Jantung Baekhyun yang semula biasa aja langsung dag dig dug karena muka jerawatan Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya.

 _Yaampun jerawatnya makin banyak_ , Baekhyun bicara dalam hati.

"Eh boncel, foto bareng yuk!" Chanyeol berujar dengan santai persis seperti ketika godain mbak-mbak tukang foto copy di sebelah sekolahnya.

Baekhyun yang dipanggil boncel nggak punya kesempatan nolak karena Chanyeol sudah keburu narik tangannya menuju taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga. Sebenernya nggak ditarik pun Baekhyun bakal mau aja. Kapan lagi diajak foto bareng gebetan?

"Ini serius mau foto disini?" Baekhyun gak yakin sama keputusan Chanyeol buat foto di samping bunga anggrek. Malahan di deket bunga anggrek itu ada banyak bungkus _snack_ hingga gelas _teh poci_ yang dibuang.

Serius?

Chanyeol cuma ngangguk buat jawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ini buat truth or dare kok. Aku milih dare, eh malah disuruh foto bareng kurcaci."

Baekhyun dibuat gondok setelahnya. Tapi tetep aja sanggupin permintaan gak waras dari Chanyeol. Foto di antara bunga-bunga sambil pose kedua jari telunjuk ada di pipi kanan dan kiri. Saat itu kebetulan sedang jam istirahat. Tentunya mereka jadi tontonan penyegar mata di siang hari. Para komplotan seperjuangan Chanyeol ikut meramaikan adegan pengambilan foto tersebut.

"Tengs dawling~" kata Chanyeol setelah berhasil dapetin foto bareng Baekhyun. Butuh beberapa detik buat Baekhyun mengerti maksud bahasa absurd Chanyeol.

WHAT THE FOOD?

Baekhyun dag dig dug lagi setelah ngerti maksud Chanyeol yang sok-sok jadi bule. Ia berlari menuju kelasnya sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas. Ketua kelasnya aja sampe ngeri karena Baekhyun nggak pernah bikin kelakuan kayak gitu.

"Untuk seluruh ketua kelas 10, 11, dan 12 dimohon untuk berkumpul di bawah tiang bendera sekarang juga. Terima kasih." suara guru bimbingan konseling terdengar seantero sekolah. Suho selaku ketua kelas 11-A langsung berdiri. Tapi kemudian ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku aja, ya! Pleaseee~." Baekhyun berkata dengan aegyo yang selalu bikin Suho ingin muntah.

Ketua kelas malah pasang muka datar. "Tumben amat. Biasanya paling ogah disuruh kumpul."

Baekhyun hanya nyengir sambil langsung pergi dari kelasnya. Sebenarnya ia hanya _modus_ ingin ketemu Chanyeol yang juga ketua kelas 11-B. Jadilah jabatan wakil ketua kelas dimanfaatkan olehnya.

"Weh boncel, mana Suho?"

Panjang umur. Yang dipikirin dari tadi menyapa Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhyun sambil dengerin omongan guru BK. Baekhyun _mah_ bodo amat, nanti bisa tanya Chanyeol.

Itung-itung _modus_ lagi _._

Tiba-tiba aja semua ketua kelas bubar dari barisan. Baekhyun sama sekali nggak dapet apa-apa dari acara kumpul ketua kelas tersebut. Chanyeol udah hampir masuk kelasnya, tapi Baekhyun masih sayang nyawanya buat gak mati di tangan Suho.

Suho yang marah itu nyeremin. Saingan lah sama sadako kadar seremnya.

"Woi tadi bicarain apa, sih?" Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"TADI EMANG KAMU NGAPAIN AJA DISANA, HAH!" Chanyeol teriak frustasi tapi Baekhyun malah pasang muka melas. Seriusan itu raut muka melas alami bukan dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol luluh juga akhirnya. "Semua guru rapat hari ini. Jadi nggak bakal ada pelajaran sampai bel pulang. Kamu harus bikin kelas jadi tetep tenang! Nanti bakalan ada guru piket yang keliling buat bagikan tugas yang harus dikerjain."

Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"DENGERIN GAK SIH?!" Chanyeol teriak lagi begitu lihat muka Baekhyun yang kayaknya nggak ngerti penjelasannya.

"Santai dong, mas. Iya kok aku dengerin. Makasih ya!"

...

Memang sih ada guru piket yang keliling bagikan tugas untuk semua kelas. Suho menerima dengan lapang dada catatan kecil yang berisikan tugas-tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Jumlahnya tugasnya malah lebih banyak daripada ketika ada guru yang mengajar.

Tapi prakteknya nol besar. Hanya ketua kelas dan satu siswi teladan yang mengerjakan tugas. Sisanya main sepak bola di belakang kelas, gosip, tidur, ke kantin, nge-game. Suatu kemerdekaan bagi mereka semua.

Ada sekumpulan siswa laki-laki yang duduk di lantai sambil senderan tembok di bawah papan tulis. Mereka sudah memegang ponselnya dalam posisi _landscape._ Dan Baekhyun satu diantara gerombolan _gamers_ tersebut.

Dengan berbekal _hotspot_ dari salah satu anak yang ikutan nge-game, mereka menjadi sumber keributan kedua setelah kumpulan siswi yang sedang gosip sambil main kartu UNO. Nggak tau ini kebetulan atau bukan, setiap kali para siswi yang sedang main UNO berebut nepuk kartu ungu sambil teriak-teriak, para _gamers_ juga bakal teriak heboh.

"AAAAAAAA. SEULGI TANGANNYA PALING ATAS! AMBIL NIH SEMUA KARTUNYA! AHAHAHAHA!" ―gerombolan cewe-cewe pemain UNO.

"ANJIRR SEHUN CACAT MAINNYA!" ―gamers.

"WOI SI YIFAN NYERANG! YIFAN NYERANG!" ―gamers juga.

Keributan tersebut membuat si ketua kelas yang duduk di bangku paling depan kesel. Gimana nggak marah, di depan mukanya ada kumpulan makhluk _gamers_ berisik yang gak mau ngerjain tugas. Di samping kanannya ada cewe-cewe lagi main UNO sambil gosip yang sama berisiknya.

BRAK!

Suho mulai murka. Ia berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya keras-keras. Suasana hening seketika, hanya ada suara murid-murid yang berlari di koridor depan kelas 11-A.

"Kok sepi?" salah satu murid nyeletuk dari bangku belakang. Seketika suasana kembali ramai. Suho semakin murka.

"KERJAIN TUGASNYA! DIKUMPULIN SEKARANG! KALAU NGGAK DIKERJAIN AKU BAKAL PANGGIL GURU PIKET KILLER BUAT JAGA KELAS INI!" ancam Suho kepada teman-temannya.

Emang dasarnya mereka para murid nggak bisa diatur. Gak ada yang takut sama ancaman dari sang ketua kelas. Malah semakin ricuh gara-gara dua orang pemain sepak bola dadakan di belakang kelas mendadak bertengkar di pojokkan.

Aduh, Suho pusing jadinya. Matanya menyorot tajam pada sosok Baekhyun yang asik heboh bareng temen-temen _gamers_ nya yang lagi saling serang. Dasar wakil ketua kelas nggak punya tanggung jawab.

"Baekhyun, kamu urusi anak belakang itu! Aku pusing liat mereka." Suho yang lagi marah-marah itu bahaya bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Tao yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton. Kakinya terangkat untuk melerai kedua temannya di pojokan kelas.

 _Apa sih bagusnya tengkar di pojok kelas?_ ―Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyusup ke tengah-tengah kerumunan lalu mendorong salah satu temannya agar pertengkaran itu berhenti. Tapi namanya juga anak remaja lelaki, emosinya sulit diredam. Jadinya Luhan dan Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan adu jotos.

Baekhyun kesal karena Suho enggak mau ikut campur lagi.

 _Ketua kelas sialan,_ Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba entah kenapa suasana kelas menjadi hening. Semua siswa di kelas tersebut menoleh ke arah papan tulis. Gerombolan yang duduk lesehan di bawah papan tulis pun sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Cewe-cewe pemain UNO berhenti main, Suho menatap dengan alis menukik tajam, acara tengkar antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan berhenti sejenak.

"Selamat siang semua." ucap satu manusia yang menjadi objek 32 siswa. Semua siswa serempak menjawab sapaannya.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol."

Oh, Chanyeol toh.

"Udah tau kali." ―jawaban cowok-cowok.

"Siapa sih yang nggak tau kamu? Duh cogan kelas sebelah." ―jawaban cewe-cewe.

Suasana kembali ramai sebelum deheman Chanyeol terdengar. "Emh, anu. Jadi gini. Emh gimana ya? Anu..."

"Kenapa sama anumu, bro? Belum disunat?" celetuk Yifan dengan santai.

"Gigimu aja disunat biar enggak mancung!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sengit.

"Aww, aku tersinggung." kini Jongin yang menambahi.

Kok jadi gini?

Chanyeol memilin ujung dasi kotak-kotaknya dengan pelan. Ia tarik perlahan napasnya agar sedikit santai. Muka aja yang sangar dan kadang sok ganteng, padahal kalau gugup mirip cewek yang mau nembak cowok.

"Ini cuma buat truth or dare aja, ya." ujarnya tambah gugup gara-gara semua siswa 11-A menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian saat itu.

Suho jadi kesel sendiri karena Chanyeol banyak basa-basi. "Cepetan kali ngomongnya, tugas masih banyak. Emang kamu mau kerjain tugasku?"

Ini pas ibunya ngandung Suho, ngidamnya cabe pasti. Pedes banget. Nyakitin lagi.

"Ehm gini... Aku suka sama Baekhyun." akhirnya Chanyeol bisa ngomong kalimat yang disuruh teman-temannya katakan di depan kelas 11-A.

Baekhyun melongo.

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEE~" suara _ciye-ciyean_ mulai terdengar keras. Mengundang anak kelas lain yang sedang berkeliaran mendekat. Malahan ada yang ikutan teriak _ciyee_ keras-keras padahal gak tau apa-apa.

"Ini cuma truth or dare, kok!" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan. Tapi suara teriakan 31 anak ditambah siswa lain yang ngintip lewat jendela meredam teriakan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Suho untuk meminta bantuan.

BRAK!

Itu Suho lagi yang sudah menggebrak meja dengan keras. Nyaingin gebrakan guru IPS yang suka dijahilin murid-murid. Suasana kembali hening, siswa yang ngintip lewat jendela kabur ketika melihat wajah garang yang nyeremin.

"Ini buat tantangan aja kok. Itu si Sungjae yang nyuruh. Sialan emang dia." Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih bengong sambil mulut sedikit kebuka. Lalat bisa masuk kayaknya.

Setelah acara tantangan itu Chanyeol kembali ke 11-B sambil diliatin sama kakak kelas yang kebetulan kelasnya sebelahan sama kelas 11-A. Ditambah lagi teman kelasnya sudah menunggu dengan penuh senyuman jail di tiap wajahnya.

"Udah lega, Yeol?" tanya Sungjae sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Chanyeol jadi kesel.

"Gak bakal ikutan game itu lagi pokoknya!" serunya sambil berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang lalu tidur.

...

Setelah kejadian di kelasnya, Baekhyun jadi sering digodain sama kakak kelas. Tapi godainnya dalam artian sok nanya-nanya kabar Chanyeol, nitip salam ke Chanyeol, sampai minta traktir di kantin buat pajak jadian. Sebenernya Baekhyun seneng banget pas Chanyeol bilang suka ke dia. Tapi kan itu cuma buat nyelesein tantangan.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi kantin sambil nyedot susu strawberry yang baru dibelinya. Biasanya Luhan gampang di _modusin_ buat masalah kantin. Tapi sayangnya Luhan masih nyalin tugas IPA.

Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba lagi. Kali ini duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil nyengir. Bungkus snack di tangannya kelihatan udah habis, jadi Chanyeol datang bukan untuk berbagi rezeki.

"Eh boncel, beliin minum dong."

Dipikir Baekhyun anaknya ibu kantin apa?

Tapi ya karena Chanyeol udah jadi penyandang gelar gebetan dari kelas satu, Baekhyun setuju buat traktir dan ngeluarin uang. Sebelum bilang mau nitip makanan juga, Chanyeol keburu pergi. Susu di tangannya udah habis, dan dia pengin beli makanan juga. Tapi kan uangnya ada di Chanyeol semua.

Mana Chanyeol lama banget kalau cuma beli minum doang. Akhirnya Baekhyun tiduran di meja kantin dengan kondisi muka natap permukaan meja. Semenit kemudian ia ngerasain ada suara orang duduk di sampingnya.

 _Bodo amat lah palingan Chanyeol udah selesai beli minum,_ Baekhyun ngebatin.

"Oy, makan nih."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan berat hati. Tapi di depannya udah ada sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan ayam goreng cincang dan bawang goreng di atasnya. Matanya bersinar seolah nasi goreng itu adalah piala kejuaraan.

Tau banget sih makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Makasih, Chanyeol!" ujarnya sambil langsung makan nasi goreng buatan ibu kantin. Baekhyun yang makan kayak orang kerasukan ngebuat Chanyeol jadi prihatin.

Chanyeol mendorong pelan kepala Baekhyun. "Biasa aja dong makannya." ia merogoh saku di dada kirinya lalu memberikan selembar uang kepada Baekhyun.

"Nih uangnya aku balikin utuh. Nasi gorengnya pakai uangku, kok tenang aja."

Baekhyun berhenti makan lalu menatap Chanyeol. Ia mengambil uangnya lalu melanjutkan makan lagi.

"Dalam rangka apa nih nraktir makanan?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika nasi gorengnya udah ludes di piring.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. "Anu..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Itu tadi aku main truth or dare lagi. Tantangannya nraktir kamu makan."

Oh, truth or dare lagi.

Baekhyun kesel setengah mati karena dirinya dijadikan objek tantangan oleh gerombolan Chanyeol. Tangannya merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil uangnya lalu menaruhnya di depan Chanyeol.

"Nih aku bayar nasi gorengnya kalau cuma buat tantangan doang!" sungut Baekhyun dengan kesal. Chanyeol jadi bingung.

"Bukan gitu kali. Aku ikhlas kok belikan nasi gorengnya." Chanyeol mencoba jelasin tapi Baekhyun keburu kesel.

Ya akhirnya Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya sendirian.

Cuma gara-gara nasi goreng, ya ampun.

...

Besoknya Baekhyun datang lebih awal. Bukan karena emang kebiasaan dateng pagi atau piket, tapi buat nyalin tugas IPA yang banyak. Tapi kayaknya dia masih kurang pagi. Ternyata udah banyak temen kelasnya yang datang sebelum dia. Bener aja udah banyak murid yang dateng, Baekhyun kan cuma dateng 10 menit lebih awal dari jam biasanya dia dateng. Tapi tetep aja jam segitu udah mendekati bel masuk.

Beberapa anak udah ngerubungin Suho buat nyalin tugas. Sebenernya Suho nggak mau kasih contekan, tapi emang kampret bocah-bocah itu semua, malah pakai acara ngancem ketua kelas segala. Padahal ancemannya enggak terlalu ekstrim, tapi berhasil buat Suho nyerahin tugasnya di contek oleh beberapa anak.

 _"Pokoknya kita nggak mau bayar uang kas kalau kamu gak mau kasih contekan tugasnya."_

Kurang lebih begitu ancemannya.

"Di kelas sebelah ada apa sih kok rame banget?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka buku paketnya dan bersiap buat nulis jawaban.

Amber yang kelihatannya udah ngerjakan separuh tugas menjawab. "Ada tuyul di kelas sebelah."

"Hah masa? Mau liat tuyul dulu ah lumayan bisa di masukin ke _youtube._ " Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju kelas 11-B.

Ini emang beneran ada tuyul? Kok rame amat di depan pintu.

"Katanya ada tuyul ya, kak?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Changmin, kakak kelasnya.

"Iya tuh ada tuyul lagi dikasih ritual. Tuyulnya pacarmu, noh."

Ngaco. Baekhyun kan jomblo.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Itu teriakan Baekhyun yang berhasil bikin dia jadi pusat perhatian. Nggak kaget gimana kalau tuyulnya itu adalah Chanyeol. Jelas aja dibilang tuyul, rambutnya yang dicukur pake potongan _under cut_ udah habis. Chanyeol udah jadi botak tapi masih nyisain sedikit rambut kira-kira setengah senti. Yang bikin kelas 11-B rame itu ulah teman sekelas Chanyeol yang sengaja pajang tuyul kebanggaan mereka di depan kelas.

"Kalau bukan karena truth or dare aku nggak bakal cukur botak! Mana pakai ngancem segala." ujar Chanyeol sambil pasang muka malu campur kesel.

Owalah, game itu lagi.

Baekhyun yang masih kesel gara-gara Chanyeol kemaren langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Rencananya mau ngelanjutin nyalin tugas, tapi bel masuk keburu bunyi. Sialan.

"Gimana nih aku belum ngerjain tugasnya." Baekhyun teriak-teriak heboh di kelas.

"Salahmu juga ngapain ngapel sama pacar padahal belum ngerjain tugas." Jongin teriak sambil gigitin ujung bulpen hitamnya.

Sialan, siapa juga yang ngapel?

Padahal niatnya Baekhyun mau nyalin tugas kilat, tapi gurunya masuk kelas sebelum dia selesai mengerjakan. Muka garangnya bikin Baekhyun nulis sambil gemeteran.

"Selamat pagi." guru IPA killer tersebut menyapa. Lalu dijawab serempak oleh satu kelas.

"Kumpulkan tugasnya lalu belajar sepuluh menit untuk ulangan harian tentang bab yang kemarin kita pelajari." lanjutnya sambil menatap murid sekelas dengan tatapan membunuh.

Satu persatu teman-teman Baekhyun mengumpulkan tugas mereka di meja guru. Suho pun sudah merebut bukunya yang dijadikan contekan untuk dikumpulkan. Kini sang guru sedang menghitung jumlah buku yang dikumpulkan.

"Kurang satu orang. Siapa yang belum mengumpulkan?"

Aduh.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanan hanya setinggi telinganya.

"Angkat tangan yang tinggi!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Nggak peduli dengan sorot mata tajam dari guru killer di balik meja guru dan tawa dari teman-temannya.

"KENAPA BELUM MENGUMPULKAN?"

Baekhyun gemeteran parah. "Anu bu..."

"ANU APA! MAU IBU POTONG ANU KAMU, HAH?"

"J-jangan, bu. Nanti saya enggak bisa anuan." Baekhyun menjawab.

Guru setengah baya itu tambah murka. "ANUAN APA MAKSUD KAMU!"

 _Aduh salah ngomong,_ imbuh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Nanti saya enggak bisa kencing bu." Baekhyun berujar kembali dan dibalas tawa dari murid satu kelas.

"KELUAR KAMU!"

Sebenernya ini adalah akhiran yang ditunggu Baekhyun. Disuruh keluar tanpa mengikuti ulangan mendadak.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sumringah. "Berarti saya enggak perlu ikut ulangan, bu?"

"PERGI KE RUANG BIMBINGAN KONSELING KAMU!"

Bisa dibilang hari itu Baekhyun sial banget. Di suruh keluar pas pelajaran IPA lalu dipaksa pergi ke ruang bimbingan konseling. Katanya biar dirinya mendapat sedikit pencerahan. Nyatanya sama sekali enggak ada pencerahan yang Baekhyun dapetin.

Pulangnya Baekhyun harus naik bus karena kakaknya enggak bisa jemput seperti biasa. Alasannya kerja kelompok, padahal Baekhyun tahu kakaknya lagi traktiran bareng temen-temennya. Belum lagi si tuyul dari kelas 11-B nyeret dirinya ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Begitu ditanya kenapa bawa Baekhyun ke perpustakaan, jawabnya biar sekalian ngerasain AC perpustakaan yang lumayan dingin. Semprul.

"Maaf ya, boncel." Chanyeol memulai percakapan setelah sampai di perpustakaan.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Bisa kali berhenti manggil aku boncel."

"Kan itu kenyataan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun enggan menjawab. Suasana hening setelahnya.

"Maaf ya udah buat kamu jadi objek tantangan kita. Itu kemauan temen-temen lainnya yang suruh aku ngelakuin itu semua." kata Chanyeol tapi enggak berani natap mata Baekhyun.

"Tapi kok aku sih yang jadi korbannya?" tanya Baekhyun masih kesal.

Chanyeol baru berani natap muka Baekhyun. "Yang jadi korban disini aku kali. Ini semua gara-gara Sungjae yang tau kalau aku suka sama kamu. Jadinya dia manfaatin permainan itu biar aku ngelakuin sesuatu buat― ANJIR KECEPLOSAN!"

Chanyeol nutup mulutnya keras, sedangkan muka Baekhyun udah merah. Itu _mah_ namanya buka rahasia sendiri.

"Yaudahlah kan kamu udah keburu tau juga. Aku nggak bohong pas bilang kalau suka sama kamu. Jadian yuk?"

Baekhyun makin _blushing._ Chanyeol bisa banget bikin orang jadi gelagapan gitu. "I-ini truth or dare juga?" tanya Baekhyun pelan banget.

"Bukan lah! Ini beneran kok, percaya deh."

Aduh.

"Ehm, oke. Boleh juga." Baekhyun menjawab, tapi Chanyeol malah bingung.

"Boleh juga apanya?" Chanyeol balik nanya.

"Kita pacaran."

CIYEEEEEEEE.

"CIYEEEEEEEEE~"

Muncul Sungjae dan kawan-kawan dari balik rak buku. Sialan, ternyata ada orang selain mereka berdua. Baekhyun malu setengah mati ketika diliatin sama temen-temen Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa nyelesain tantangan yang terakhir." Sungjae teriak sambil tepuk tangan.

"Peluk dong pacarnya. Masa baru jadian enggak pelukan." Irene mengompori.

"CIUM CIUM CIUM!" ternyata Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Yifan yang teriak.

Sebelum suasana makin ribut dan mereka semua ditendang dari perpustakaan, Chanyeol langsung peluk Baekhyun. Niatnya bikin suasana jadi tentram kembali setelah dia meluk Baekhyun. Tapi yang ada malah makin ricuh.

"YA AMPUNNNNNNN!"

"CIUM DONGGGGGGG! MASA PELUK DOANG!"

Aduh suasana makin rame.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR DARI PERPUSTAKAAN!"

Teriakan dari penjaga perpustakaan mengakhiri keributan yang berasal dari mulut mereka. Biasanya kalau pilih _dare,_ tantangannya mengarah ke gebetan, pacar, bahkan ke guru killer. Tapi Baekhyun nggak peka sama sekali. Chanyeol kan kesel.

 **END**


End file.
